User blog:Mochizou/Senior Year
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 7 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock II.'episode 7.'Senior Year It's April. For Cam, it's the start of his life outside of high school, he's already left for University, leaving behind his life in the town of Kaijou. For the rest of the culture club, they're beginning their third and final year of high school. They've still got one more year of school to enjoy... 'Lizzy: '''FUCK! '''Ash: '''Good morning Lizzy, how are you? '''Lizzy: '''I'M SUCH AN IDIOT '''Ash: '''I'm fine, thanks for asking. '''Lizzy: '''Huh? '''Ash: '''Never mind. What did you do? '''Lizzy: '''Do you remember how I said I was gonna annoy Kieran throughout the break ''Ash sighs 'Ash: '....Yes 'Lizzy: '''I never did it '''Ash: '''Such a shame '''Lizzy: '''Shut up. He somehow managed to evade me this break. '''Ash: '''I've barely seen him either to be honest. We had big plans but he bailed on most of them '''Lizzy: '''When was the last time you saw him '''Ash: '''Three weeks ago. I saw him for the first two days of the break and then nothing '''Lizzy: '''Do you think he's ok? '''Ash: '''I think so. He's been texting me it all seems fine. '''Lizzy: '''Do you want me to kick his ass for you? '''Ash: '''NO! There's no need to do that '''Lizzy: '''Damn '''Ash: '''Oh hey, there he is. KIERAN! ''Kieran sees Ash and smiles. They both run up to one another and embrace. 'Kieran: '''I've missed you so much! '''Ash: '''I've missed you too. Although we did have plenty chances to meet. What happened? '''Kieran: '''I'm so sorry. My apartment's been giving me hell for most of the break and I've spent most of the break trying to fix it. '''Ash: '''What's wrong with it? '''Kieran: '''What isn't wrong with it. Literally everything's been breaking. My apartment's a mess '''Ash: '''Is that why you haven't had anyone over? '''Kieran: '''Y-Yeah '''Lizzy: '''Come on guys, the bell's about to go '''Ash: '''Come on Kieran ''Ash grabs Kieran and they rush to catch up to Lizzy 'Ash: '''Looks like we're in the same class this year. '''Kieran: '''Good. I don't think I could handle us being in separate classes '''Lizzy: '''Hey hey, I'm in your class too '''Ash: '''Just like last year '''Yazzy: '''Good morning! '''Ash: '''Yazzy! It's great to see you. How was your break? '''Yazzy: '''It was great. I met a guy actually '''Ash: '''Spill oh my god! ''The bell rings 'Yazzy: '''I guess it'll have to be later '''Ash: '''I can't wait. '''Lizzy: '''Where's Tori and Gegi? '''Yazzy: '''Tori should already be here and Gegi's running late. They're both in my class this year '''Lizzy: '''Nice ''Culture Club '' '''Ash: '''So tell me, who's the new guy? '''Yazzy: '''His name's James. He's 17 and he goes to a school in the city. He's so nice and he treats me really well '''Ash: '''How'd you meet? '''Yazzy: '''I was in the city with my parents. I went off to get some stuff and I ran into him. Literally. We just hit it off straight away. '''Ash: '''So you're actually dating? '''Yazzy: '''Yep. Started dating last weekend '''Kieran: '''That's so sweet '''Lizzy: '''Hehehe your ship name is Jazzy ''There's a knock at the door 'Lizzy: '''Who dares enter my domain? '''Hunter: '''H-Hie '''Lizzy: '''Oh, it's you. What do you want? '''Hunter: '''My club last year got shut down and I need a new one to join '''Lizzy: '''And? '''Hunter: '''Well you guys seems pretty chill so I thought I could join you? '''Lizzy: '''Fuck off '''Gegi: '''Lizzy be nice '''Lizzy: '''Ok......Go Away '''Gegi: '''That's not what I meant '''Lizzy: '''It doesn't matter, club's full '''Kieran: '''No it's not ''Lizzy glares at Kieran 'Kieran: '''Cam and Damian have graduated so we're down two. Not to mention Brandon who was a ninth member for like 5 minutes. So there's plenty of room '''Lizzy: '''It's like you live to piss me off '''Kieran: '''Maybe I do '''Yazzy: '''Welcome to the club Hunter '''Lizzy: '''Hey wait a minute '''Kieran: '''Welcome '''Lizzy: '''What about a vote? Who wants Hunter in the club '''Everyone except Lizzy: '''ME '''Lizzy: '''FUCK '''Ash: '''Hey, where's Tori? '''Yazzy: '''I don't know. I thought she was here this morning but I haven't seen her anywhere '''Gegi: '''Maybe she's not feeling well? '''Lizzy: '''Yeah, perhaps she just didn't feel like coming to school today '''Kieran: '''I know that feel '''Ash: '''Hey Kieran, are we alright to hang out at your place this afternoon? That way, we can check on Tori on our way back. '''Kieran: '''I can't hang out today. My apartment still needs fixing up. Sorry '''Ash: '''It's ok. I'll still go and check on her anyway '''Yazzy: '''Want me to come? '''Ash: '''Sure, if you want to. '''Lizzy: '''What's the time? '''Gegi: '''4 o'clock '''Kieran: '''Crap, I gotta go. ''Kieran picks up his bag and rushes out the door 'Lizzy: '''What's his problem? '''Ash: '''I don't know ''On the way to Tori's house 'Ash: '''I can't believe we're seniors now '''Yazzy: '''Neither can I. Time's going so quickly. This is gonna be our last year together '''Ash: '''Maybe at school but not for our friendship. We'll always be best friends '''Yazzy: '''Yeah, I'll just miss us not being able to hang out everyday '''Ash: '''Good thing we've still got a whole year until then '''Yazzy: '''Yeah ''They arrive at Tori's house and knock on the door. There's no answer 'Ash: '''Maybe she's not at home? '''Yazzy: '''Tori! You there! ''Silence 'Ash: '''We'll try again later ''The next day 'Ash: '''Hey, there's a new yaoi out. Why don't I have this yet? '''Lizzy: '''There's no suitable response for that question '''Ash: '''Quiet child '''Yazzy: '''It's so empty here today. '''Lizzy: '''Where is everyone! I wanna beat people up '''Ash: '''Yikes '''Lizzy: '''They better show up. There's no excuse for lateness when I schedule meetings '''Kieran: '''Sorry I'm late! ''Lizzy growls 'Ash: '''You ok? You look tired '''Kieran: '''I was up late last night ''Lizzy makes sexy noises 'Kieran: '''I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING! '''Lizzy: '''I know. You're gonna be a virgin for life ''Ash clears her throat 'Lizzy: '''Sorry Ash '''Hunter: '''Hie!! '''Lizzy: '''Oh for fucks sake '''Hunter: '''Sorry, I was looking for a new yaoi to buy '''Ash: '''OH MY GOD. Are you yaoi trash too? '''Hunter: '''Only if yaoi trash is being obsessed with it '''Ash: '''Have you read Lucky Number 13? '''Hunter: '''It's one of my favourites!! Don't you think the main character is like Kieran? ''Ash bursts into laughter 'Ash: '''YES! '''Kieran: '''Eh? '''Hunter: '''I try to get Gage to act out some scenes from yaoi but he always refuses '''Ash: '''That sucks ''Gegi rushes into the room '''Yazzy: '''Gegi, you're crying. What's wrong? '''Gegi: '''Tori's mom called me. She wasn't just absent yesterday. She's been missing for the last few days. '''Lizzy: '''What? '''Gegi: '''Her mom went to check on her one morning and she was gone. No one's got any idea where she is Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts